Together but never the same
by JL ice-pick
Summary: Jamie looked around her destroyed house. She went ghost then flew off into the night tears brimming her eyes. She had to find Danny.
1. Jamie's Return

Hello again! This is the sequel. Id like to thank those who sent me reviews. Especially Eternity's Shadow for giving me the whole idea. The end turned out nicely thanks to her! THANKS! Oh right.

I do not own Danny Phantom. What the heck? I cant even spell Danny Phantom! Thank god there's a delete key…

Danny is fighting yet ANOTHER ghost! Danny dodges its green blastie thingy's and tries to move but gets hit by a table. The ghost was about to finish him off when! It goes blue and freezes!

"Hey Danny!" Yells Jamie!

"WOAH! Where'd you come from?! Just in ti-- I mean I HAD HIM!" Danny grinned

"Yeah I know! Just about as well as Tucker can sleep without a nightlight!" Laughed Jamie playfully

"So! How's it been?!"

"Meh. Japan is AWSOME! But the ghosts there couldn't understand my comic genius!" Laughs Jamie with fake praise.

"Cool. I missed you…"

"Me too." They lean in for a kiss but then the ghost wakes up and Jamie and Danny grin and nod. The ghost rears up and prods Jamie and Danny with a little needle like thing that immediately disintegrates when it touches their skin. The ghost grins but Danny regains his wits in time to shove the evil pokey ghost into his thermos.

"HEY! OW!" Complained Danny rubbing his stabbed arm.

"Well. That was fun… Ow. What did he stab us with?!" Muttered Jamie rubbing her shoulder.

"Ow… No clue… Good times... But I had him." Danny said his playful grin returning.

"Aww. Shaddap." Laughs Jamie as she pokes his arm making it all cold and numb.

"Hey! I need that later!"

"For what? Your video games?"

"Oh I can SO kick your but."

"Why? 'Cause I'm a girl?"

"No, it would make it all the easier! PLUS you'd phase through the controller!"

"Well for your non-up-to-date mind, I have complete control over my powers now! Pht!" Jamie shot back sticking her tongue out and laughing before taking off in the sky. Danny smiles and sighs and flies off after her.

"Where are you living now?" Asks Danny wondering if he dared to put his arm around her.

"Well, that's the prob. Um… Can I stay at your house again??? I'm sorry."

"Yeah okay… Of course!" Danny says attempting to put his arm around Jamie but in the process falls of the 24-floor building they are sitting on and goes ghost just in time.

"Oh smooth, that was pro." Jamie smiles down at him.

"Yeah thanks! All the way." Mocks Danny. Jamie stands up and jumps off the roof. Jamie's grin turned into concentration. Then into fear.

"Oh crap! AHHHH!!! Danny!" Jamie screams. Danny dives down in ghost form catches her smoothly.

"Oh ha ha. Real funny. Why didn't you go ghost?" Demands Danny

"I tried. I'm not kidding. I couldn't…" Stammers Jamie out of breath.

"But you said you could control it now." Says Danny confused.

"I could I swear. But—" Jamie starts but then she phases through Danny's arms, "No! I could! I'm not kidding… but. Oh forget it… But why???" Jamie says quietly. She suddenly turns and flies off.

"Oh no. I didn't mean it that way." Moans Danny.

YAY! This isn't the end I was talking about. Got it? I mean the end end… yeah. The part where I get stuck.


	2. A fallen hero

Yay second chapter! I think I got it! Not my writing which still seems kinda sad but the whole chapter thing! Please review this story cause I still need pointers.

At school the next day…

"Jamie's back???" Asks Sam excitedly. "Where is she? Is she here?"

"No," replies Danny "I don't know. Her parents aren't here. She's alone…" replies Danny.

"We have to find her." Says Sam confidently, "Now." Danny and Tucker agree and skip school! (AWSOME!) They search for Jamie for a long time…

"You guys should go home. Your parents will get really P.O'd." Suggests Danny.

"But—"

"Tucker, NOW lets go." Sam says knowing Danny would continue searching. She couldn't help feeling a bit jealous though. Sam shrugged it off and grabbed Tucker. Danny went ghost and flew up then he immediately spotted Jamie, in ghost form.

"Hey… we've been looking for you." Danny says. Jamie nods,

"I know. I'm sorry…"

"What's wrong?"

"Well… several things. I… uh well, the first thing I can't tell you…'cause, and I can't. The second is… my parents… have well, been abducted… by aliens.

"Jamie—" starts Danny but Jamie cuts him off…

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I hate that. But the third things worse, sorta… I can't go human…"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah! I know. I didn't go to school 'cause I keep phasing and I can't figure out what's wrong. I'm stuck." Jamie whispered her voice cracking.

"NO! you have to try! Maybe—"

"I did. I can't. I don't know what's wrong…now I'm alone. I can't go anywhere, people will notice…" Jamie whimpered.

"Come to my house." Danny replied.

"I can't your parents will find out." Jamie glanced at Danny. '_Man, I wish I could. But its stupid to risk that._' Jamie thought looking into Danny eyes.

"I don't care about that, you need somewhere to stay. Come on Jamie, Let's go." Danny tuned to step off the building but he went human all of the sudden.

"DANNY!" Jamie screamed lunging off the building, she grasped his hang and struggled to pull him up.

"Yeah, this would be a good time to hurry…" Danny looked down and gulped.

"Oh my god… Danny I think I'm gonna--- NO!" Jamie yelled as she phased and Danny fell… Danny's body hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"No no no…. I killed him. Oh my god… Danny!" Jamie rushed down and felt his pulse. His heart was sill beating. His leg was broken and he was losing blood through a nasty gash in his forehead. Jamie touched the cut and jumped back… it was healing. Her fingertips tingled and she pressed her finger to his forehead and held her breath as it healed. Jamie felt a trickle on her forehead. She realized with a start. I just took on his wound…. Jamie phased and felt her forehead again. Of course. She was a ghost so it was gone. But it didn't work like that before. Jamie sat there with Danny's head on her lap and put two and two together. The ghost on that first night. It had somehow transferred Danny's Halfa power into Jamie, making her a full ghost. With that the new powers came too. She felt relieved, that she had saved Danny, scared about what would happen to them and curious of what she could now do. She brushed Danny's leg and felt it straighten and mend. She picked him up and took him too his house. Jamie sat in the corner and waited for Danny to wake up.

No he's not gonna die. Jeez I'm not someone to killing of Butch's characters. Thanks fpr reading the second chapter. If its that bad you can try reading my friends Soaring-Bright-Flame…. Thanks!


	3. Finding a cure

Aloha! Sorry. my usual complete randomness isn't going today. Woah. I feel boring… creepy. Uh you can read now…

Danny snapped back to reality in a second. He glanced around. He had the weirdest dream…. He rubbed his face and paused. A deep red liquid was on his face. Blood he realized slightly revolted. '_Then it was real… but I'm alive!_ ' Danny looked around the room. Jamie sat in a corner sleeping. Danny walked up and poked her. Jamie woke up and gasped with pain.

"Ow! My leg! Oh… I forgot…" Jamie phased and glanced at her right leg rubbing it, "Ow.. that hurt."

"Jamie what's going on?! I was falling and you grabbed me but I fell anyways and I must have been hurt and the blood and you losing all your cuts by phasing…." Danny stuttered.

"Ok. To lay it out nicely… When the ghost stabbed us your powers got transferred into me and now I'm a full ghost and you're just human… I guess. You fell and I somehow healed you. I'm not sure…" Jamie stared at her hands and then quickly shoved them into her pockets, "Well. I guess you'd better go…"

"Where?" Danny asked trying to take in what Jamie said.

"School." Jamie replied flatly. Danny jumped up and got dressed while Jamie hid her eyes. Danny then smacked into the far wall.

"Danny? You have to use doors now…" Jamie grinned.

"Come on… a little help?" Danny rubbed his nose. Jamie jumped up, phased him through the wall and flew him to school.

"Dude, lay off the fries." Jamie smiled indicating she was just kidding. Danny went into class just as the bell rang. 'Okaaay… Now what? I'm bored. I guess it wouldn't hurt to learn something… Jamie entered the classroom that Danny was in. She was careful to keep invisible.

"And therefore many believed that the word Northantaxilius Monthresacness meant half fish half sheep." Mr. Lancer droned. ' _Well this is stupid…_' Jamie thought to herself. Danny looked around… He could swear he just heard Jamie… '_What the…_' Jamie thought, _'Danny, can u hear me_?!' Danny looked around then nodded quickly.

'_Whoa, that's new, I guess it has something to do with her ice powers too. Where is she???'_ Danny wondered. A piece of paper on the ground slid rapidly to the side and a thud could be heard. _'Um… I'm there.'_ Jamie thought back to Danny, _'I guess it's two way. I can hear you too. Tucker? Sam? Can you hear me?' _

'_Jamie?!_' Sam wondered.

"Jamie?" Tucker wondered OUTLOUD.

"Mr. Foley is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Lancer glared down at Tucker.

"I uh… uh… you see—" Tucker started. SCRREEEEEEEEEE! The really nasty sound of fingernails scraping on a chalkboard echoed through the class…

"This classroom is HAUNTED!" Mr. Lancer shouted as he fled the classroom. The same thing was shouted as every person left the room screaming. Except for Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"Hey that was kinda fun…" Jamie laughed as she became visible again.

"You, talking, in my head, I heard you then Lancer and… hey thanks." Tucker settled for the last two words.

"Jamie! What are you doing? Where were you?" Sam ran up to try and hug Jamie but fell to the floor when Jamie accidentally phased.

"Sorry." Jamie muttered helping Sam up.

"Why didn't you just go human and come to class uh… normally?" Sam demanded.

"Not that **I **wanted you to or anything…" Tucker said.

"Same old." Danny said for Jamie, "Come to my house? All of you."

"Yep."

"Sure."

"I'm in. While we are there, lets see if your parents have anything that will help."

Down in Danny's 'basement'. Jamie, Sam, Tucker and Danny all sat on something… save Jamie she kinda just floated there. Danny carefully explained what happened. Sam sort of glared at Jamie at the whole saving-Danny's-life thing. But Jamie took no notice.

"So you're a true ghost now huh?" Tucker mused.

"Hey. Wait. Then am I dead?" Jamie demanded.

"Uh… yeah. Pretty much." Sam shot back. Still mad about ya-know-what.

"Pht. Some funeral." Jamie muttered.

"Focus." Danny sighed, "Okay, Jamie this is something like a dream-catcher. Try flying through it." Jamie made and effort but instead of her ghost self separating she just fell on the ground. Then in shock phased through that too.

"Ok. This is ticking me off." Jamie seethed. After about 2 hours of painful brain wracking work on trying to reverse it, Tucker got electrocuted. Jamie sighed bent down and braced herself to take on Tuckers shock.

"Whoa. That was weird. Thanks." Tucker wiggled his fingers.

"No. twitch prob. Twitch." Jamie shuddered, phased and rubbed her arms. "Ugh. I call it a day."

"Yeah. Me too." Sam sighed as she grabbed her coat and left. Danny and Tucker shared a glance. Tucker nodded. Jamie glanced up and hung her head.

"I can hear you." Jamie said, "I'm sorry. I'll go…" Jamie turned to leave and Danny grabbed her arm, "No way. We are gonna get you out of this. Tucker are you in?"

"sigh ok. Make sure you save my life in time though." Tucker smiled. Tucker and Danny got into the Fenton ghost sub. They fired it up and entered the ghost zone. Jamie flew along with them.

Finally! GOD! My cat can read faster than you! Not that he can read… or that he doesn't swat away the paper and after rip up my hand… HEY ITS BACK! Im random again. Ish…. Ok. Yeah. Next chapter…


	4. RIP OFF! And a failure

Yay! Tankie again Eternity Shadow! Sorry if I spelt it wrong. Anyways I hope your reading this… Yeah. Uh. Ok. Im lost for words… wheeeeeeeeeee.

"I hate these third encounters…" Danny muttered.

"THIRD ENCOUNTER?" Tucker asked shrilly, "I thought you only met this ghost once. That's one and now again, that's TWO. WHAT THIRD?"

"We are looking for Technus. He can figure out what's wrong with her. Me. Us." Danny said confidentially.

"Aww man." Tucker moaned. They searched for Technus in the really weird ghost zone.

"There!" Yelled Jamie. Danny turned, and came face to face with….

"I AM TECHNUS! MASTER OF ALL THINGS TECHNICLE!" Technus shouted.

"We need you to figure out a chemical mix." Danny ignored the intro.

"Chemicals?! Whoa. Is this like a mutation?!" Jamie wondered out loud. Tucker smirked but Danny's face remained calm.

"Why would I do that???" Technus asked shocked at the nerve of this kid.

"To be the proud new owner of this computer." Danny patted the big box next to his chair.

"Your gonna risk YOUR computer?!" Tucker and Jamie demanded.

"DON'T its not worth it." Jamie protested.

"Shut up." Danny muttered to them, "Wait…So Technus? Deal?"

"Yes…" Technus fidgeted.

It took a couple of hours, a bunch of blood samples and careful examination before Technus came up with the ingredients for a reverse effect.

"So we get this into our systems and it will make us both halfas again?" Danny asked once more.

"For the love of Pete YES!" Technus answered grabbing the computer. He opened the box to reveal… A real computer??? Jamie was shocked. He really was risking his computer.

"Lets go." Danny got into the sub and powered it up. They left the ghost zone in silence.

Then Danny smiled, "I have a new computer." Jamie laughed and shoved him into a box then they went around the lab assembling the ingredients. Once they were finished Tucker stood in front of Danny and Jamie with two little vials of evil looking liquid.

"K well… If this is the end…" Jamie hugged both Tucker and Danny. "Thanks." She whispered. Danny smiled and Tucker thought of Sam. Jamie and Danny both gulped the nasty junk down and shuddered.

"Uh… GOING GHOST?" Danny tried but failed.

"Maybe it takes time." Jamie said soberly. (A/N if that doesn't fit sorry. I don't know the exact definition.) Suddenly Jamie shivered, "Uh. Was that ghost sense?"

Danny nodded. Tucker smiled, "Well I guess its time… Go kick butt." Suddenly Sam burst into the room, "I'm coming." Sam announced. Jamie smiled and nodded. Danny grinned and put his thumbs up. Tucker flashed another 'Its loooooove' look at Sam. With those final acknowledgements, Sam, Danny and Jamie all flew, (Jamie pulling) to the ghost scene…

YEAH! MORE SUSPENCE! Really cheap, stupid suspense but STILL! Rapp. I hate those stupid indents… Tab key…. DIE!!!!!! a snapping sound in the background…"


	5. The last moment

See?! SEE THE INDENT?! Grrrrr. Ok well. This is the last chapter. If you read it please please review. I need help! No not mentally. GO AWAY!

"Lets do it." Danny grinned and phased. Yeah that's right it was working. They shared a little smile then turned to the ghost… Too bad it wasn't really a ghost, "Missing you parents Jamie?" It laughed. Yep. It was an alien. Weird huh? Danny could see the fury in Jamie's eyes. Sam noticed it too.

"Jamie…" Sam tried to calm her down.  
"You ruined my life. You tore apart my family… Now. I'm going to tear YOU apart." Jamie lunged at the alien but he shot something at her and she hit the wall with a thud. She got up and glared at him, "Why?"

"They were much to close to finding us." They are having their memories erased right now here on Earth." The alien laughed. Danny and Sam stared dumbstruck. He was a slight off-red color with completely black looking eyed. He had long elf-like ears and no nose whatsoever. His arms reached his knees, which were strong and powerful looking. Sam stared and felt her anger build up. She too, ran at the alien. The alien calmly grabbed a gun like thing and shot Sam.

"NO!" Danny and Jamie screamed. The alien laughed and faded away.

"Heal her!" Danny yelled as he went ghost.

"I can't!" Jamie moaned.

"YOU HAVE TO TRY!!!" Danny yelled. Jamie winced and pressed her fingertips to Sam's wound. Jamie concentrated and… felt the cut growing on her… Sam sat up as Jamie fell to the floor.

"Jamie?!" Sam shrieked. Danny hugged Sam with tears in his eyes. Then he looked at Jamie.

"I'm so sorry Jamie. I forgot about the chemicals… I'm sorry I'm sorry." He took a deep breath, "I love you." Sam's had a moment of anger then relaxed. She deserved Danny's love just then.

"That's nice and all but I'm not dead. Plus it's not true. Just tell her Danny." Jamie sat up and grinned.

"JAMIE!" Danny and Sam both yelped and hugged her.

"Can't… breath…" Jamie phased through them and stepped back.

"Where are you going???" Danny asked brushing himself off and getting up.

"Find my parents." Jamie replied. Jamie turned to go and yelled over her shoulder, "Just tell her Danny." With that Jamie waved and flew off into the night.

"How did she survive?" I have my powers and she's now a halfa again….

"'Nasty' chemical side-effects?" Sam laughed, "What does she want you to tell me?" Danny said nothing, just pulled Sam close for a long sweet kiss. Danny then went ghost and flew off blushing.

Sam smiled… "How am I gonna get home?"

The End!

Thanks for reading till the end! Unless im thanking nobody... Heeeeeeey. Wait. No I'd have to be cause if you can read this then… Whoa. Creepy. K thanks anyways. Please give me advise. Eternity Shadow's got turned into a story! An actual finishes one to!


End file.
